


A Spell Gone Wrong (But Maybe That's What They Needed)

by MichiferLoverforLife69



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bottom Dante (DmC), Brother/Brother Incest, Deaged Twins, DmC - Freeform, Domestic Violence, Eva's a good mom, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Harm, Smut, So is Sparda, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Vergil (DmC), Torture, Well he's a good dad, canablism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichiferLoverforLife69/pseuds/MichiferLoverforLife69
Summary: I'm really bad summaries so sorry if this sucks. I tried my best. Also the title may change at some point in the future cause it's not really that good either. First chapter is pretty short, but the rest will be longer.Nero's getting married to Kyrie finally and wants his family to be there. Dante gets a great idea for a gift and let's Vergil in on it, because he loves him and not because he needs his older brothers help with it, and things end up going wrong. Or do they? Things are happening and neither brother understands it completely. How did they end up in the past? They're back in their seven year old bodies and their 8th birthday is quickly approaching. Will they stay to change the past? Or will they leave to avoid getting hurt again and possibly dying?They don't know. One things for sure though. Secrets are revealed. Not all of them are good.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Lady & Trish (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	A Spell Gone Wrong (But Maybe That's What They Needed)

**Author's Note:**

> So the tags may not make sense now but they will eventually. I promise. Also sorry if this is bad, I haven't written anything in a long time. Also the characters are pretty OCC but that's because I've never portrayed them before. Also this is mostly based off the lore of DmC the reboot but it's got elements of dmc 5 in it. It takes place a few years after the brothers get back from the Underworld. Hopefully that makes sense. Anyways, enjoy this. I can answer any questions you've got. Everything will make sense eventually though. I promise.

Dante loved his nephew, really he did, but he had the worst timing ever if he was being honest. He felt like Nero knew it as well seeing as he was usually yelling at them when he came by. This time he didn’t mind being interrupted by the young man and his girlfriend. Though he’d have preferred for him to come sooner seeing as he didn’t like being caught bent over his desk with his older brother kissing down his neck from behind him. Well he didn’t hate it. He could tell that Vergil didn’t entirely mind it either seeing as he was still pressed up against his back and the growl he let out was low and deep. He sent heat coursing through Dante’s body and he shivered slightly. Nero hated when he came to visit his Father and Uncle for this exact reason. He just wanted to share some life changing news with them, not walk in on his Father getting ready to plow his uncle into his office desk in the middle of the day and out in the open. Honestly, he was going to have a talk with his Father about trying to have sex with his Uncle in the open and a talk with his Uncle about letting his Father screw him senseless in the open. He was not looking forward to either of those talks. He’d have to do them both at once so he could get over with it quickly.

That was five minutes ago though and it was long gone from Nero’s mind. Now he couldn’t stop smiling as he held Kyrie’s hand and sat in the armchair across from his family.”So me and Kyrie have been together for years now. I love her more than anything else in this world and I would do anything to keep her safe. We also live in the same house. We decided that it’s time to upgrade. Last night we went out for our last date as boyfriend and girlfriend. I asked Kyrie to marry me and she said yes.” He said grinning at his family. They may not have been around his entire life,but he still loved them. He trusted them, though it took a little longer for him to trust his Father after everything he had done, and he wanted them to be apart of this. It would mean the world to him, not that he’d ever tell them that. He’d sooner die than let his Father and Uncle know just how much it meant to him that they would be coming to his wedding and they would be coming.

Dante smiled brightly at his Nephew and stood up quickly. He lifted the kid up into his arms for a bear hug and held him close to his chest as he swung him around for a bit. “That’s great news, kid! This is a cause for celebration! I’ll get the booze. You order some pizza, kid.” He said before running off into the kitchen with Nero running after him to convince him pizza wasn’t the best choice for tonight.

Vergil shifted slightly in his seat as he was left alone with the human woman. He didn’t mind her presence but he couldn’t remember a time he was left alone with a human before. He wasn’t entirely comfortable around them yet. “Mister Vergil. May I ask a favor of you?” Kyrie asked lightly as she stood up from her spot on the arm of the chair. She made her way over to the couch and sat down next to the older twin, making sure not to sit too close as to make him uncomfortable. She slowly put her hand out to law down on top of his own hand that was resting on his knee and she squeezed his hand slightly as she looked down at her lap. Vergil said nothing as he allowed her to do what she wanted and made no move to pull away from her when she touched his hand. He would allow her to take her time with this. He could see her cheeks flushing red in embarrassment. He didn’t understand why she would be embarrassed though. Nothing has happened that would shame her or this family. “Mister Vergil. I…. I was wondering if you would be so kind as to walk me down the aisle in place of my Father for the wedding?” Kyrie asked softly as she took a small deep breath to calm her nerves. Vergil was going to be her Step-Father soon and she wanted to get to know him better. She’s found that he wasn’t all that bad once you got to know him and once you looked past his wrong doings.

Vergil blinked just a little but otherwise held no emotion on his face. He wasn’t expecting his son’s fiance to ask something like this of him. Maybe Dante, but not him. He had no qualms about walking her down the aisle. He was fairly certain it would make his son happy as well, and he was trying to stay on his son’s good side. He wanted to be a proper Father after all. He wasn’t there for his son during the first half of his son’s life, but he would be there for the second half. He’d make sure that Nero knew he was loved and that he was proud of him. Even if he didn’t say it with words. “I would be honored to walk my future daughter in law down the aisle. I will help you with the wedding in any way that I can to make things easier for you and Nero. You’re my family and I would do anything to make you happy.” He said before standing up. He helped Kyrie to her feet as well and lead her into the kitchen. “It’s time for you and your future wife to go home now. It’s getting late out, and you need your rest for tomorrow. These next few days are going to be stressful. As will the next few months.” Vergil said looking over at his son.

Nero made a noise in the back of his throat when his Father spoke about the upcoming stress. He couldn’t argue with that logic so he just nodded a little bit as he grabbed Kyrie’s hand in his and led her back to the front door. “See ya later. Don’t go causing any problems or getting into trouble. We don’t want anything derailing the wedding. It’s going to be in August so it’ll be a fall wedding. You just have to make it to August without causing any trouble. Can the two of you do that? Especially you Dante.” He said looking at the younger silver haired twin. He snorted slightly at the look of offence on Dante’s face and quickly left with Kyrie before his Uncle could yell at him and tell him he’s wrong. Even though they both know that he’s right.

Dante huffed slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted slightly. "I do not cause trouble very often. I'm on my best behavior all the time.” He said huffing slightly as he leaned against the wall a little bit. Vergil couldn’t help the snort that he let out at his younger brother's words. Of course he’d believe he didn’t cause any problems. “Come now, Brother. We both know that’s not true. You cause problems every time you go out on a mission. Why do you think you’ve got so much debt?” He asked with a small smirk adorning his face. This was highly amusing to him even though he didn’t outright smile or laugh. He didn’t allow his younger brother to answer him, and instead made his way over to him. He trapped him against the wall using his body as an immovable wall. “I believe we were in the middle of something before Nero came over with his human.” He said lowly as he lifted his hand to grab Dante’s chin. 

Dante felt his face heating up as Vergil pressed his body against his own. He could feel his older brother’s excitement pressed up against him. He laid both his hands down on Vergil’s chest and slowly slid them upwards until he could wrap his arms around his neck. He pulled his older brother closer to him and he pulled him down for a kiss. It was slow, and intimate. Something he couldn’t really get out of his older brother alot, but when he did it was worth the wait. He felt himself smiling into the kiss like some drunk fool. In some ways he was a drunk fool. He was completely in love with Vergil and he was drunk off his love all the time. Even though Vergil never said that he loved him with words, Datne knew he felt the same from the way he treated him and from the way his older brother would let his guard down around him. It may not seem like much to others, but to have his older brother let his guard down around him spoke volumes of the trust he held in him.

Vergil slowly pulled away from the kiss to lean his forehead against Dante’s. He watched his younger brother’s expression closely for a moment before speaking up. “You need a shower.” He said simply and felt a surge of warmth spread through his chest at the laugh that escaped his younger brother’s mouth. He always loved hearing Dante laugh, even when they were kids. “Leave it to you to ruin the mood.” Dante said looking at his older brother with a large grin adorning his face. He didn’t look to be bothered that Vergil had just practically called him smelly. “Keep that attitude up and I won’t be joining you like I had originally thought.” Vergil said looking Dante in the eyes for a moment before pulling away from him. He removed his hand from Dante’s chin and instead used it to grab his hand. He ran his thumb over the back of Dante’s hand a little bit as he led his younger brother upstairs to the bathroom. Dante bit his bottom lip a little bit as he allowed Vergil to take the lead once again. He felt incredibly happy at the moment. He always felt amazing when he was with his older brother and even more so when his older brother gave him the attention he wanted.

Vergil always knew the right things to say and to do when it came to making Dante feel like he was the most important person in the world, even when Dante didn’t believe he was worth much. If he could go back and change the past, he didn’t think he would since it lead to him being here with Vergil. He doesn’t know what could’ve happened had they spoke their feelings sooner. Maybe they’d have gotten together sooner and avoided all of the heartache and pain that came before. Maybe they’d only be siblings. He didn’t know. He didn’t even know how long his older brother had loved him like this. It didn’t matter to him though. All that mattered was that he was here with Vergil in this moment and every day that came after today. They could face any hardship together. That’s all that mattered to him.

Vergil pressed Dante up against the bathroom wall using his body once more before kissing him roughly. He kicked the door shut behind him and reached out his hand to lock it. It was just a precautionary action in case anyone else decided to show up and disturb them. No-one was allowed to see his younger brother naked other than him. Dante belonged to him. He slid his hands up Dante’s chest before pulling his red overcoat off. “Mmm before we continue, I just wanna let you know that I’ve got the greatest wedding gift in mind and that we are talking about it tomorrow when we wake up so don’t go running off on your daily errands.” Dante said grinning at his older brother a little bit. “Now look who’s ruining the moment.” Vergil said rolling his eyes a little as he turned the shower on. All Dante could do was laugh a little as Vergil pulled him closer to his body once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Have a great day! I'll update soon, I promise :)


End file.
